Imagine
by CountryGirl914
Summary: I can't, Dave says. Kurt imagines a world where he can.  Spoilers for Prom Queen.


**A/N:** I...have no idea what this is, really. Thought of the first two lines, and the rest just kind of came out.

* * *

><p><em>I can't<em>, Dave says. Kurt imagines a world where he can.

He imagines a world where he somehow gathers up the courage to stay at McKinley even after Karofsky is reinstated.

Where he confronts the other boy at his house, away from a high school full of façades and personas and for the first time sees the scared little boy inside.

Where there are more confrontations and conversations after that, in person and through text and email, because now that he knows the trick Kurt can see the dullness and misery behind Karofsky's eyes, sleepless nights full of fear for himself turning into nightmares of the jock becoming another gay teen suicide statistic, and there is _no way_ he's going to let that happen.

Where Karofsky doesn't stay in Glee after the championship game, but he does apologize to everyone, sincerely, and Kurt feels the beginning of what might be hope.

Where his real apology to Kurt is the first one, the _only_ one, and they are somewhere more private than a classroom door so instead of throwing on a mask Dave breaks down, and Kurt pulls him in, ignoring the salt water that stains his shirt and even crying a few tears of his own because really, they both need this.

Where Dave escorts him down the hallway in a jacket and beret after detaching himself from his fake girlfriend, and while Kurt doesn't like it he accepts it, because _I'm sorry, Kurt, I'm not as brave as you are_, and so he ignores the urge to take Dave's hand and let him know that it's going to be okay, even if it doesn't feel like it right now.

Where prom is completely silent, in that moment after his name is called but before he runs out of the gym, but as he turns to flee he sees Dave sitting on the stage, and freezes at the pain on the other boy's face. This cruel prank is being played on more than just him tonight, even if the scum of McKinley doesn't know it, and there is no way in hell he's going to let David Karofsky have something else to be sorry for. He takes a deep breath and straightens his spine before striding to the stage and accepting his crown.

And then it's time for the king and queen to dance, and it seems like the entire gym is holding their breath, waiting to see what will happen, what Karofsky will do to the freak trying to dance with him, but they don't know, do they? They know Karofsky, but they don't know Dave, and that is who is standing here tonight.

Kurt doesn't push, because he knows the depths of Dave's fear, knows this is like blindly jumping off a cliff without knowing how you're going to land. So he just stands there, facing the other boy, and lets his expression do the talking. _It's okay. No matter what you do, it's okay, but if you do I'll be there for you, I promise._

Gasps tear through the crowd when Dave takes his hand, but after the initial shock the other members of Glee are dancing around them, providing a protective, insulating barrier between them and the rest of the students, and the world narrows down to just the two of them.

Kurt wants to burst from pride, but he doesn't say anything because Dave is trembling in his embrace. The jock could probably bench press him but he's the strong one tonight, and Kurt Hummel always acts the part. The song isn't exactly slow but Kurt moves Dave's hands to his waist before wrapping his own around the other boy's neck and they slow dance anyway, cheeks pressed together, sharing courage and strength through skin-to-skin contact. The inane urge to rest his head against Dave's chest and listen to his heartbeat appears suddenly but Kurt dismisses it, instead pulling back to face the other boy and offer him a smile of encouragement.

Dave's intense gaze snares him, and for the first time he notices that his eyes are hazel, what he used to think was muddy brown actually shot through with hints of green and gold. They pull him closer, and closer, until he can feel Dave's breath on his lips and it would be so easy to just tilt his head up, no trouble at all, and press—

But it's foolish to even imagine, really, because it didn't happen that way.

(He has no idea why the train of thought caused his breathing to quicken and his pulse to race.

No idea at all.)


End file.
